Sen Hisakawa
Sen Hisakawa is a new student at Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and befriends Yui Komori. Later, it's revealed that Sen is a fox spirit that formerly a human but was cursed. Appearance Sen has long straight white hair that reaches blow her back and icy cold blue eyes. She is slender and has pale skin. In her fox form, Sen looks like an ordinary fox to any human that she meets. In this form, she is beautiful with white snowy fur with black stripes on all four of her legs. Sen wears white jacket with a red scarf. She also wears gray skirt with gray stockings and black shoes. In her school uniform, Sen wears a red sweater that shows her collarbone and has a choker. She wears a short skirt that has snow patterns on it. Sen also wears black shoes that has 3 inches heels on them and wears black stockings. Personality Sen is very mysterious and antie social which is shows as she said that hates being around people. She's sly and clever to avoid trouble and seems to enjoy insulting people. Sen always wears a cold and emotionless face when she's with the other students but with Yui she's a bit happy. Sen does, however, tells Yui that it's useless to be kind to everyone that the latter meets. Believing that not everyone deserves second chances. She appearances to read people easily and enjoys it. Because of her attitude, the other students all fear Sen and stays away from her. Sen is disgusted by the other girls who willingly to sleep with the popular boys (Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami Brothers) and even says that she'll rather die alone then to be a shameless woman. Sen also shows to very short empered and aggressive if she is annoyed too much. Sen's very rude to the Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami Brothers. As she enjoys tainted them about them being "the princes" of the school. According to Reiji, Sen is like winter; cold and unforgiving. However, according to Yui, Sen is also like the snow; beautiful and soft. Although, this is when the latter is with the former. Sen that envy those who can feel warmth. Because of her curse, Sen longs to feel heat and the sun's warmth like she did when she was still human. Sen tries to keep people from learning about her curse because she dosesn't want to feel that people will pity her. Sen, despite being a cold person, is very lonely. Because this, she secretly desires someone to make her happy. Sen also shows to have grudges towards people if they hurt her and will not forgive them easily. History Sen was born hundreds of years ago and was the eldest daughter of a noble family. Sen was very close to her father and loved him greatly. She had warm childhood and had everything handed to her very easily. However, her mother wanted a male heir so that her father's legacy will be continued. Sen didn't mind of her mother's desire for a son but did yearned for her love. Eventually, Sen'a parents finally had a son and heir that her mother always wanted. Sen was happy about being a big sister. While Sen was doted by her father, her mother doted on her brother. As she grew older, Sen was educated by tutors that her father sent to her. However, she did have a tempered when at times. Her mother taught about the legends of the yokai (Japanese demons) that live in their world but she would brushed off her mother's warning. One day, Sen discovered that parents were planning to arragne her marriage to a son of a nobleman. Demanding that they should cancel the marriage plans. When her parents refused, she ran out of anger and desgust. Sen run into the woods and believed that her family didn't love which she ended up crying. Out of nowhere, a baby fox came back and went to her. However, since she was in a bad mood, Sen kicked the baby fox away and the little fox went to her again, she kicked it again and she throw a rock at it. The little baby cried and soon enough its mother came. Sen soon felt dizzy and the mother fox soon revealed that she was a kitsune. The Kitsune angrily tells her that she'll be punished for hurt her baby. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is the first and only girl that Sen befriended. Unlike most the other students that she treats, Sen actually treats Yui very well. The two formed an odd relationship due to the fact their personalities are different. According to Yui, Sen is like snow, beautiful and soft. Sen is also a good friend to Yui when the former managed to keep the latter safe from being harassed by the boys. Sen does; however, envy Yui because of the latter being able to feel the sun's warmth. Still she cares about Yui and is very protective of her. Sen can also be supportive of Yui when the human girl wants to take in the school festival play. As the story continues, it's reveals that Sen is in love Yui. But can't talk her how she truly feel. Sen shows to be jealous of Yui's closeness with Kou. Still Sen cares about Yui and her happiness very much. She finds comfort in Yui when the latter storking the former's hair. According to Sen, she enjoys being with Yui, saying that just hanging out with the human girl is very pleasant. She even tells her how she feels like a human again when she's with Yui. While Sen has romantic feelings for Yui, she knows that she can't force Yui into loving. Kou Mukami Sen is very jealous of Kou and his closeness with Yui. She shows to have a strong hatred towards the idol and often tries to him look bad in front Yui. Sen enjoys it when she teas Kou about his feelings for Yui and tells him that he'll only fail to have Yui because his abusive treatment towards Yui. Abilities Because of her curse, Sen have some abilities that came with the curse. Trivia * Sen is very mysterious even to the boys. * Her name means wood fairy. * It's revealed that Sen is curse. * Sen, in fact, is love with Yui. * She can't lived out of winter. * It's revealed that Sen knew Yui before the latter was sent to lived with the Sakamaki household. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Rich Characters Category:Daughters Category:In Love Characters